


DYSFUNCTIONAL ( newt )

by shftypowers



Category: maze runner, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pre-The Maze Runner, maze runner - Freeform, scorch trials, thomas brodie sangster, thomas sangster - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shftypowers/pseuds/shftypowers
Summary: ( THE MAZE RUNNER )WICKED stole them from the life they never had. A life where they could mess up like teenagers were supposed to. A life where they could get their hearts broken and a life where they could grow as humans. Instead they were thrown into an experiment, where they had to constantly look over their shoulders. No memories, no family, no freedom. They lived as mice in a cage, and they needed to find a way out.❛ It's a wonder you're still alive ❜[ maze runner au | (based on the books) ]





	DYSFUNCTIONAL ( newt )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from Wattpad. You can either read it there or here, but the updates are much more regular on Wattpad.
> 
> It goes by the same title, and my username is also the same

PROLOGUE

SHE NO LONGER CARED IF SHE DIED. The sky rumbled, and heavy drops of rain mixed with snow bounced off the windowsills of the small concrete house. The town was ghostly silent. Kayo could have sworn that a minute ago, there wasn't a single drop of water falling from the clouded sky, but as her mother thrust the knife into her own chest—it all came pouring down. In a way, the young girl felt that the rain resembled the tears that effortlessly streamed down her bloodstained cheeks. 

Like a horror movie, it played again in her mind as if somehow her brain was unwilling to let go of the images. Two dead bodies laid in front of her, both people whom she loved. One minute they had been alive—not as she had once remembered them, the virus had swallowed their humane souls—and the other, they were gone. Deceased.

Kayo barely felt the stinging pain in her left jaw. The place where a ragged knife had sliced through her porcelain skin. The place where a father had attempted to murder his own daughter. The burning ache in her chest hurt more than the physical pain, and she leaned against the person next to her. The only one except for herself who hadn't gone insane.

Her life flashed before her eyes and she realized that she was completely and utterly lost. Kayo wondered if it wouldn't have been better if her father had succeeded his mission, then she wouldn't have lived through the horrid scene that played out in front of her young and innocent eyes. Death. Destruction. That was the only thing the virus came with, because as far as she knew; there was no cure.

She didn't know for how long they sat there—staring at the corpses with their mouths agape—until the people in white coats came and retrieved them, not even questioning the scene that laid beneath their hygienic shoes. 

Kayo wasn't very aware of her surrounding, the only thing she could do was hold on tightly to the hand of a boy; the only person she had left. The events played out, only this time her parents'  bodies weren't laying on the kitchen floor, they were laying in front of her feet. She shook her head and breathed in her surroundings; it looked like a carriage, and a smell of rubbing alcohol was prominent, along with sweat.

"Hello," a soft voice spoke.

Kayo looked at the blonde stranger beside her, his dark brown eyes staring into her own. His face was pale and she couldn't help but wonder if he had gone through something as horrible as her, it looked like his innocence also had been stolen. "Hi."

"Do you know where they're takin' us?" the girl next to him piped up. Kayo noted that she was clearly younger than the boy, but the resemblance was almost uncanny. Siblings, she guessed. Both of them had ruffled dirty blonde hair, almost as if they had just gotten out of bed.

"No idea . . ." Kayo's face was still covered in blood. The wound had dried up like a prune and had stopped the bleeding, but her face was still covered in a thick red color—one she had grown to fear. The people in coats hadn't offered to help her, they had simply just said that it would be fixed once they arrive. "Do you?"

The boy shook his head and struggled to look away from her blood covering cheeks. She looked a lot worse than the sleeping boy beside her whom she had linked arms with. He swallowed all the questions about it and continued. "Are you . . . scared?"

Yes, she answered in her head, but Kayo had never been the kind of girl to show her weakness. "No, are you?"

"I'm terrified," answered the young girl.

The blonde boy scratched his eye and peered back at Kayo with a tiny frown on his face. "I think it's good to be scared sometimes, it makes us human in a way."

"Why do you have blood on your face?" the girl asked before Kayo had time to respond to his statement. She felt her hands tense as the image of gore once again appeared in her head, the smell of iron intoxicating her nostrils.

The brother bumped her shoulder and shot her a deathly glare. "Lizzie, don't," he warned, noticing Kayo's reaction. 

"No . . . it's fine," Kayo answered, even though it really wasn't.

Their conversation came to an end when the carriage stopped somewhat abruptly and the adults opened the doors. The raven-haired girl barely had time to breathe before guards began to lead the numerous of kids outside—to the unknown place.

What she missed to notice was the separation between boys and girls. 

Kayo quickly turned around and nudged her relative's shoulder softly, "Wake up, we're here," she whispered, and just as he was beginning to open his eyes, she felt a firm grip on her wrist. The girl was vigorously pulled away from him and even though she protested; the person was much stronger.

"Let go of me," she scowled, her young voice was nothing against the man. Looking over her shoulder, where the dark haired boy was lead another way, she shouted for him but he couldn't hear her. His shoulders tensed and he struggled greatly against the woman's grip, trying to run back to her. "I said let go!" Kayo spat again.

"It's alright, sweetie." A middle-aged woman appeared inches away from her face, placing a bony hand on her shoulder and attempting to give it a comforting squeeze. "We just need to run some tests. Everything will be alright.

Kayo found herself almost saying she wanted to be with per parents, but she remembered they were dead and swallowed the thought—along with her pride. The young girl wasn't stupid, she knew something about the woman was off, but she also knew that it was better to follow them and stay out of trouble. She nodded slowly and brushed the hand of her shoulder before walking around the woman and joining the other young females.

A girl with a mop of curls bumped into her and her dark eyes quickly widened in surprise. "Sorry," she whispered the small gap between her teeth showing. Her dark skin reminded Kayo of a brown egg, flawlessly dotted with sun kissed freckles.

"It's okay.”

A few yards away yet another heartbreaking separation occurred. 

The young blonde boy felt his sister's touch slip away from his fingers and he tried to protest as he watched her and the Asian girl being led the opposite direction. "Lizzie!" he called out for her. And even though he was scared for his sister's well being, another thought flashed through his mind. I never caught her name. 

Lizzie felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she watched her brother being led into a bus. She looked for a familiar face and sped up to Jane, looking up at the slightly older girl, a nervous expression plastered on her face. Kayo looked down and knew what she needed to do to calm her down. She grasped her soft little hand in her own and gave it a squeeze and said, "It'll be alright. It's you and me now, Lizzie."

It was two young girls at the age of five and six, against the world. Or so they thought. There wasn't much of a world left, it had been scorched by the sun and haunted by the man made virus also known as the flare. 

Kayo caught a last glimpse of her relative and somehow she knew it would be a long time before she would meet him again. But seeing his face for that slip second when they were being led into separate busses, brought comfort to her. A nervous smile tucked at her lips and she looked down at the blonde girl again. "It's you and me . . ."

 

o. author's note . . .

 

and so it begins.

i hope you liked the chapter, please do comment  
and or vote if you did !! i love all your support 

q: do you guys like longer chapters (2000-3000)  
or shorter ones (900-1900) the most?

**Author's Note:**

> remember: this story is also on wattpad, and is much more aesthetically pleasing. thanks for the support !!


End file.
